pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Chancel Pixel Dungeon
Overview |developer = Noodlemire |download = |source = |version = 0.1.beta.5 }} Chancel Pixel Dungeon is a mod of Shattered PD, based on its 0.6.5c version. It is being developed by reddit user Noodlemire and was first released in Novembe 27th, 2018. It implements many changes to Shattered PD, with the most important being: *Major game balance changes *Strength & hunger systems overhauled *New potions and scrolls *New potion and scroll existence system *Visual changes, new sprites for many items *New scroll shouting system *Dynamic Strength system *New plants Alchemy Alchemy, while based on Shattered's pre 0.7.0 version, has still been heavily reworked in Chancel PD. Runestone Crafting Runestones can be made by putting a single scroll in an alchemy pot, just like in Shattered PD. However, unlike Shattered, three runestones are always created from this process. Additionally, most runestones can be made from one of two different scrolls. *Scrolls of Upgrade create Stones of Preservation *Scrolls of Blessing create Stones of Augmentation *Scrolls of Identify create Stones of Intuition *Scrolls of Cleansing create Stones of Binding *Scrolls of Teleportation and Transmutation create Stones of Distortion *Scrolls of Lullaby and Charm create Stones of Hypnotism *Scrolls of Supernova and Recharging create Stones of Shock *Scrolls of Necromancy and Reflection create Stones of Flock *Scrolls of Rage and Taunt create Stones of Challenge *Scrolls of Insulation and Balance create Stones of Equity *Scrolls of Magma and Rot create Stones of Blast *Scrolls of Terror and Darkness create Stones of Illusion Seed Preferences Seeds have three different preferences for what potions they can make. (See Potion and Scroll Existence Systems for more information) *''Preference 1'' will be chosen in any game where that particular potion exists, regardless of what others exist. *''Preference 2'' will only be chosen if it exists, but preference 1 potion doesn't. *''Preference 3'' is one of the four potions that exist in every game (healing, hydrocombustion, invisibility, levitation), and is chosen if no other preferred potion exists. *Cooked blandfruits will always give the effect of a seed's first preference. Foliage Rework Plants/seeds with less details displayed are the same with those in Shattered PD in the details omitted. *''Deathnettle Seed/Plant, Deadfruit'' (New) **Very rare drop from high grass. **When eaten works like a potion of might (temporary +1 strength and +25% to HP for 300 turns), when thrown doesn't shatter and has no effect. **When stepped on: 50% current HP loss, grants invisibility, mind vision and might buffs of a duration equal to health lost **Alchemy's preferences: *#potion of might *#potion of telepathy *#potion of levitation **Demon Dart: Same effect as stepping on the plant *''Rotberry Seed/Plant, Rotfruit'' (heavily changed) **It can drop rather commonly from tall grass but doesn't drop from the Rot Heart in the Old Wandmaker's quest anymore. **When eaten: gives imbued with corrosion buff. **When thrown or stepped on spawns corrosion and enticement gas. **Alchemy's preferences: **#potion of corrosivity **#potion of enticement **#potion of hydrocombustion **Rot dart: 5 turns of corrosion *''Starflower Seed/Plant, Starfruit: **They are removed and in consequence brewing a potion of experience, cooking a starfruit, tipping a holy dart or getting the blessed buff are also removed. *Blandfruit Seed/Plant, Metafruit '' **Rare drop from high grass. **When eaten: provides a well fed buff, when thrown doesn't shatter and has no effect. **When stepped on: drops a blandfruit. **Alchemy's preference: potion of placebo; If this doesn't exist, give up and make a random potion. **Heavy dart: double damage *''Blindweed Seed/Plant, Blindfruit'' **When eaten works as a potion of invisibility, when thrown doesn't shatter and has no effect. **Alchemy's preference: potion of invisibility *''Dreamfoil Seed/Plant, Dreamfruit'' **When eaten works as a potion of expulsion, when thrown doesn't shatter and has no effect. **Alchemy's preferences: **#potion of expulsion **#potion of purity **#potion of healing *''Earthroot Seed/Plant, Earthfruit'' **When eaten works as a potion of shielding, when thrown doesn't shatter and has no effect. **Alchemy's preferred option: **Alchemy's preferences: **#potion of shielding **#potion of overgrowth **#potion of healing *''Fadeleaf Seed/Plant, Fadefruit'' **When eaten works like a potion of repulsion, when thrown doesn't shatter and has no effect. **Alchemy's preferences: **#potion of repulsion **#potion of haste **#potion of invisibility *''Firebloom Seed/Plant, Firefruit'' **When eaten gives the imbued with fire buff, when thrown works like a potion of hydrocombustion. **Alchemy's preference: potion of hydrocombustion. *''Icecap Seed/Plant, Icefruit'' **When eaten gives the barkskin buff, when thrown works like a potion of frost. **Alchemy's preferences: **#potion of frost **#potion of thunderstorm **#potion of levitation *''Sorrowmoss Seed/Plant, Sorrowfruit'' **When eaten gives the imbued with toxicity buff, when thrown works like a potion of toxicity. **Alchemy's preferences: **#potion of toxicity **#potion of shockwave **#potion of hydrocombustion *''Stormvine and Sungrass Seed/Plant: Unchanged Classes *For Gladiators, when their Combo buff is active, the becomes their dynamic strength. This means that a first hit is free, then gladiators will graduallty build up power through combos, before each consecutive hit deals max damage. This is in addition to using their usual finishers. *The spirit bow, studded gloves and the subclasses of Huntress from Shattered PD have been included. Nevertheless, the Huntress does not furrow grass in Chancel PD but instead collects seeds of grass. These can be used to plant grass on an empty tile, make grass regrow or root an enemy. Huntress now identifies scrolls of identify and not potions of telepathy (mind vision). Dynamic Strength It is a totally new gameplay mechanic. Damage dealt by each hit is now influenced by this stat. While dynamic strength is at max, the hero will deal maximum damage. However, this decreases with each attack and increases with any action other than dealing direct damage, including the use of any other consumable item. Moving will increase it, but is only 20% as effective as any other action. As long as the player doesn't move or attack, dynamic strength will never need more than 4 turns to be replenished to 100%. Over the fist in the player's avatar there is an icon that ranges in color according to the hero's current dynamic strength: red at maximum, yellow at medium, and invisible at minimum. Enemies Regular enemies have their max HP increased by compared to Shattered PD. Most bosses have also their max HP increased: Tengu has now 200 HP up from 120, and each boss afterwards gains +100 HP. Goo remains unchanged. The chance for some mobs to be mutated into stronger versions has been removed, as has the chance for certain mobs to appear in an earlier chapter than they're meant to. Instead, in the fourth floor of every chapter, it's guaranteed to find one of these rare mobs. For example, in the fourth floor of the sewers, one of the enemies will either be an albino rat, a skeleton, or a crazy thief. Item generation The amount of randomly generated rings and wands is tracked and there is a limit to the amount of upgraded wings or wands found per chapter. The limit is increased with each new chapter and is not reset, so bad luck in the first chapters will probably mean better luck in later chapters. Note that the limit is only to randomly upgraded wands and rings; quest rewards don't effect the limit, nor do +0 wands and rings. Levelling Up The starflower plant (so also the ability to brew potions with its seed) and the level cap of 30 have both been removed. Nevertheless, due to the new starvation mechanic (see Starvation section below) and the subsequent near impossibility of farming/grinding for XP, without luck in finding potions of experience, a hero normally will end the game around level 26 and with 18 Strength (see Strength Progression section below). Potions Potions now have "throw" as their default action if they are harmful and identified. Throwing a potion always identifies it. ''Changed *''Potion of might'': Gives a temporary might buff (+1 Strength and +25% to HP for 300 turns) and not a permanent stat increase. New *''Potion of corrosivity'': Creates a cloud of corrosive gas (borrowed from Shattered PD's new alchemy) *''Potion of enticement'': Produces a gas that repeatedly lures the enemies of the depth, sort of a potion equivalent to a scroll of rage. It is highly effective with other gases and thunderstorm. It does not work on boss depths (even minions are immune to it). *''Potion of expulsion'': Removes most debuffs (excluding bleeding and crippled) and also creates a different enviromental effect around the drinker, depending on the types and durations of debuffs it has cured. *''Potion of placebo'': Mimics the effect of another potion in the player's inventory *''Potion of shielding'': Creates a magic shield around the hero (borrowed from Shattered PD's new alchemy). However, the shielding drains very quickly, so players have to be more careful *''Potion of overgrowth'': Creates high grass around the tile on which it is shattered. *''Potion of repulsion'': It covers the target character in a bouncy substance that deflects some damage onto the attacker and pushes them away. *''Potion of shockwave'': Creates an avalanche of rocks that paralyzes every character in a large radius (5 tiles) around the tile it is shattered on. As the potion of paralytic gas has been removed from Chancel PD, this potion is the most close to its former function. *''Potion of thunderstorm'': Creates water tiles with random thunder bolts around the tile on which it is shattered. The clouds prefer to zap "metallic" items, which includes most weapons and armors, and all wands and rings, as well as any hero or statue with these kinds of items equipped. Renamed *''Potion of hydrocombustion'': The potion of liquid flame from Shattered PD renamed. Exists in every run. *''Potion of telepathy'': Renamed potion of mind vision from Shattered PD. *''Potion of toxicity'': Renamed potion of toxic gas from Shattered PD. Removed *''Potion of paralytic gas'' *''Potion of strength'': See also "Strength progresion" section. Unchanged *''Potion of experience (rare even in the runs where it exists) *''Potion of frost *''Potion of purity'' *''Potion of healing:'' Exists in every run *''Potion of invisibility'': Exists in every run *''Potion of levitation'': Exists in every run Potions and Scroll Existence Systems While 20 types of potions and 20 types of scrolls exist in the game code itself, only 12 of each will be obtainable in a run, while the other 8 will be impossible to obtain through normal means. Among these obtainable 12 potions, there will always be potions of healing, hydrocombustion, invisibility and levitation. Similarly, amoug the 12 existing scrolls, there will always be scrolls of upgrade, identify, cleansing, and blessing. However, the items left out won't actually be entirely unobtainable. Hero's remains can drop one if a previous run's scroll or potion doesn't exist within the current one. Also, Secret Laboratories and Secret Libraries choose from all 20 of potions and scrolls, respectivley, that exist within code. Regardless of sources, non-existent items will be shown as "Unstable Potions" and "Mystery Scrolls". All unstable potions are represented as a translucent rainbow potion sprite, and cannot be identified ever or stacked. Mystery scrolls are translucent, have a question mark in place of a rune, and also can't be identified or stacked. Quests The Rot Heart now produces a mixture of corrosive and enticement gas, just like the rotberry seed when stepped on. Nevertheless, enticement gas has been adjusted and its range of effect is reduced in lower quantites, as in the case of the rot heart. All quest rewards have been also somewhat changed to have a fixed value: *Sad Ghost gives a weapon or armor that is either +1 or +2. If the item is +1, it will also have a chance to either be enchanted or augmented, though it cannot be both. *Old Wandmaker gives a +2 wand. *Ambitious Imp gives a +4 cursed ring. Runestones Runestones have been added, but with many differences from Shattered PD. They are found in the dungeon, sold in shops, and made by inputting scrolls into alchemy pots. Four are exclusive to the four constant scrolls. The rest can be made by putting a single scroll in an alchemy pot. (See Alchemy - Ruenstone Crafting) Changed *''Stone of intuition: If the guessed item doesn't exist in the current run, this stone will tell you. Additionally, the option of the non-existent potion won't appear again in the list, making all future guesses more likely to be correct. This will also make confirmed non-existent potion effects show up in the catalog with the corresponding rainbow potion or ? scroll sprites. ''New *''Stone of hypnotism:'' Thrown at a target to charm it. The player also gets charmed by the target, but for a shorter duration. *''Stone of equity: Thrown at a target to remove any debuffs from the target and user, except for hunger, starvation, and any others that both characters have. *''Stone of challenge: ''Thrown at a spot to give targets in a 3x3 area a debuff which causes them to charge at the player in the most direct path possible. This causes affected creatures to run into chasms and onto traps if any happen to be within that direct path. *''Stone of binding: ''Temporarily disables an item's curse and/or enchantment. This won't allow it to be unequipped, but it can be used a certain number of times as if it were uncursed and without any enchantment, before the binding wears off. Rings and the Chalice of Blood will instead last 200 turns, and other artifacts wear out their binding upon activation of their active abilities. Passive abilities of artifacts can be freely used infinitely, without the binding wearing off. It also lets you check if an unidentified item is cursed or enchanted. *''Stone of distortion: Scrambles a large section of the terrain around where it is thrown, creating a completley random assortment of tiles. This can block any pathway except for the last remaining path between the two staircases of a level. This can also be used to break into barricaded/locked rooms, and create lots of singular pillars for sneak attacks. However, it can only affect tiles it can "see", so it will do less to hallways and tiny rooms. *''Stone of illusion:'' Thrown at a target to temporarily blind it and cause it vertigo. *''Stone of preservation: Enables a selected weapon or armor to be upgraded once per stone used without risk of erasing its enchantment. Items can carry an indefinite amount of preservations for an indefinite amount of time, so it doesn't matter when they are used before scrolls of upgrade. ''Unchanged from Shattered *''Stone of flock'' *''Stone of blast'' *''Stone of augmentation'' *''Stone of shock'' Scrolls Scrolls now have the option to be shouted out load. This often allows using the scroll's effect at a distance, but some scrolls have a different effect when shouted (identify, cleansing, transmutation), while others have the same effect (rage, supernova), and some have no effect at all (balance, charm, lullaby, upgrade). Because of the inclusion of scrolls of upgrade in the last group of scrolls, it is not a good idea to shout unidentfied scrolls, unless Upgrade is already identified. Scrolls will have "Shout" as their default action if they are identified and meant to always be shouted. ''Changed'' *''Scroll of teleportation: Also affects items on the ground, unless they're in a container such as a chest or bone pile. ''New *''Scroll of balance: Temporarily sets the levels of all of the user's equipped items the the averagge of their levels, rounded up. *''Scroll of darkness: 'Creates a cloud of darkness that no creature can see thorugh. It will also blind the player once inside, which prevents reading. Being illuminated, such as by using a torch, will prevent the blindness debuff and allow reading. However, no light can allow actually seeing through the darkness. Can be considered a fusion between Scrolls of Darkness from YAPD and Potions of Shrowding Fog from Shattered PD. *''Scroll of decay: ''Severely harms and weakens all nearby living creatures, while granting the Might buff to undead creatures and turning flammable terrain into embers. *''Scroll of magma: Creates a cloud of red gas that prevents fires from being extinguished. Water and Dewdrops will evaporate after a few turns inside this gas. *''Scroll of necromancy:'' Summons a coupel corrupted wraiths at the player's side. This number will be increased by nearby items/containers that contain wraiths. Nearby graves add two wraiths each, bone piles with cursed loot inside add one wraith each, and Corpse Dust will add four wraiths if it's nearby or within the player's inventory. *''Scroll of taunt:'' Enemies within sight when this is read will permanently deal double damage and drop double EXP. If the Goo is affected, it will instantly begin to pump up unless it was already doing so. ''Removed'' *''Scroll of mirror image'' *''Scroll of magic mapping'' ''Renamed'' *''Scroll of blessing:'' Renamed Scroll of Enchantment from Original PD; One is spawned per chapter. *''Scroll of cleansing:'' Renamed from Scroll of Remove Curse *''Scroll of charm:'' Renamed Scroll of Affection *''Scroll of insulation:'' Renamed Scroll of Anti-Magic *''Scroll of reflection:'' Renamed Scroll of Prismatic Image *''Scroll of supernova: Renamed Scroll of Psionic Blast ''Unchaged * Scroll of Upgrade * Scroll of Identify * Scroll of Lullaby * Scroll of Rage * Scroll of Recharging * Scroll of Terror * Scroll of Transmutation Scroll Shouting Effects ''Absolutely Nothing (Wasted): *''Scroll of Upgrade *''Scroll of Balance'' *''Scroll of Charm'' *''Scroll of Lullaby'' ''Exact Same as Reading'' *''Scroll of Blessing'' *''Scroll of Rage'' *''Scroll of Supernova'' ''Effect Becomes Ranged'' *''Scroll of Cleansing:'' Except directly targeted mob will be instantly killed if it is demonic or undead. Weakens bosses instead. *''Scroll of Darkness'' *''Scroll of Decay: Except directly targeted mob will be doomed instead of weakened *''Scroll of Insulation *''Scroll of Magma'' *''Scroll of Necromancy'': Except directly targeted mob will be corrupted unless it's a boss *''Scroll of Reflection'' *''Scroll of Teleportation'' *''Scroll of Terror: Except directly targeted mob will be paralyzed instead of terrified. ''Effect is Completely Different *''Scroll of Identify: For a turn, grants doubled vision range that is not blocked by any terrain or darkness. All secrets within this area are revealed. This effect replaces Magic Mapping scrolls. *''Scroll of Taunt: All enemies on the floor are affected, instead of only those within sight. *''Scroll of Transmutation: Re-rolls the entire floor, as if the player stepped on a Distortion Trap. This will completely restock a shop on the affected floor, and can allow another bag to be purchased early. Starvation It is far more punishing than in any other version of PD. At start, it doesn't harm the Hero at all, but as time goes by, its damage constantly increases. Eventually it can even surpass the speed at which potions of healing restore HP, easily killing the hero, if they do not eat. Moreover, even after the hero has eaten, the starvation damage remains for some turns, as the new "Recovering from Starvation" debuff. Food is not scarce, but also not plenty in Chancel PD: monks don't drop food rations anymore, and also crabs, cave spinners, scorpions etc. are not generous in their meat drops either - only piranhas retain a guaranteed meat drop. As a rule of thumb, after the hero starts losing 2 HP from starving, he/she should better eat, to avoid further culmination of hunger damage. Because of this change, farming/grinding is rather discouraged by the game, because food is rather limited and the hero can end up starving to death by losing time by stalling. Strength Progression Potions of strength and the familiar rotfruit effect from Shattered PD have both been removed, whereas the potion of might now gives only a temporary strength buff for 300 turns, but with also +25% to maximum HP and can be found rather commonly in the dungeon, if it exists in the specific run. The hero's strength now increases almost solely by leveling up, +1 every third level. The only other medium for a "permanent" strength increase that is left in Chancel PD is equipping a ring of might. Thrown weapons Following the thrown weapon rework in Shattered PD, they now show their tier and can be upgraded. Some new missiles have been added, one for each tier except tier 1: *''Kunai: tier-2, extra durability *''Boomerang'': tier-3, they return to the user when they miss, but fall to the ground otherwise *''Knobkerry'': tier-4, extra durability, don't stick to their targets *''Kpinga'': tier-5, high damage & accuracy, low durability'', ''high strength requirement Forceful missile removal When standing next to an enemy, a button will appear at the side of the screen. After tapping it and selecting the specific enemy, the hero will rip the missile out of the enemy, as long as this doesn't miss (the same factors with a melee attack apply also to this). Missile removal costs a point of the missile's durability. Other changes Some of the following were ported from later Shattered PD's versions. *Arcane Styli now rewrite (re-roll) scrolls and do not inscribe glyphs anymore. Also they are no longer sold in stores, rather 1 is found per chapter. *Armor now needs 1 strength less to be used properly compared to Shattered PD. *Armors and weapons (unless they are special rewards) can spawn with +1 level max, and only when they are not cursed or enchanted, but they can also be pre-augmented. *Blessed buff has been removed. *Buff to bolas was imported from Shattered PD. *Bonus damage from excess strength has been removed. *Color scheme of UI has been changed. *Dropping items now takes a whole turn. *Enchantments are hidden by default on unidentified items. *Explosion radius of bombs has been doubled. *Food can now be quickslotted. *Greatsword has been renamed to broadsword and greatshield to pavise. *Items can't be thrown under Yog-Dzewa anymore and they bounce off instead. *Locked alchemy rooms are guaranteed to spawn once per chapter. *Thrown weapons and wand zaps now travel through foliage, instead of being stopped by it. *Monks don't drop food rations anymore. *Partial turn indicator has been added. *Potions and scrolls dispelling invisibility now occurs only when throwing potions and shouting scrolls. *Recharging buff now also applies to artifacts. *Ring of force now boosts the hero's dynamic strength, instead of acting like a weapon. It also lets the hero reach 125% dynamic strength, which is represented by a special purple sparkle over the hero's fist. *Rogue now identifies potions of invisibility, instead of magic mapping *Huntress now identified scrolls of identify, instead of telepathy *Rot heart from the Old Wandmaker's quest now drops a rotberry core and not a rotberry seed. *Succubi drop stones of hypnotism and not scrolls of lullaby. *Many potions, scrolls, weapons, runestones, thrown weapons and other items have received new sprites. *Unidentified but uncursed items have a blue background. *Wand of transfusion no longer self-harms generally but only when healing allies, and now grants a mild self-shield instead. Charm duration no loger scales with level and also damage to undead enemies is reduced. *Wells of transmutation have been removed, but wells of exchange have been added. They have a more limited function: they transmute scrolls of upgrade to scrolls of blessing and vice versa, they switch the augments of items, and heroes can also drink from them to change their subclass. As one scrolls of blessing spawns per chapter, a few extra scrolls of upgrade in a run are thus possiible. *Unblessed Ankhs won't erase quickslotted items upon resurrection. Gallery TitleScreen.png|Chancel PD Title Screen B4Changelog.png|Beta 4 recent changelog WeaponReskins.png|Catalog page showing some of the more distinct weapon reskins. HighStarvationDamage.png|Starvation damage has no limit. ForcefulMissileRemovalButton.png|This is the forceful missile removal button. The item shown is the last missile that hit the enemy and is still stuck inside. ExtremeDistortionUsage.png|The end result of using lots and lots of stones of distortion Category:Mods